Ukishima Kazuto
(Defender) |number = 2 |element = Wood |team = Inazuma Eleven |seiyuu = Shinomiya Gou |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime = Episode 014}} Ukishima Kazuto ( ) is a defender for Inazuma Eleven. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven'' *''"Rumour has it that this mysterious older man is someone special."'' Inazuma Eleven 2 (young form) *''"His looks make him a hit with the ladies, but he's not all that fussed."'' Appearance Ukishima has dirty blond hair and a beard which covers most of his face and pale skin. His casual clothes are a black suit. When he was younger, his hair was dark brown. Also, in the game, his right eye is uncovered and it's coloured teal. Personality He seems to be close to Kageno Jin when the both of them were watching Kazemaru and Gouenji trying to master Honoo no Kazamidori and he was also present at his graduation. Plot Season 1 In his debut episode, he came to visit Hibiki when he was about to close the restaurant. Ukishima said that he wanted to see him after he found out that Raimon won the match against Teikoku Gakuen. Endou was excited to see a member of the legendary Inazuma Eleven, but Ukishima told him that he shouldn't see them as heroes, because they gave up soccer after the tragedy that happened 40 years ago. Hibiki suggested to have a meet-up with the other former members and have a practice match with Raimon, which he accepted. At first, the match was too easy for the kids because the old men didn't take it seriously and Ukishima believed they were not good anymore, but after Hibiki gave them a pep talk about how the kids look up to them, they reawakened their true power. Ukishima and Biruda scored the second goal for their team using Honoo no Kazamidori and Raimon decided to learn this hissatsu. Kazemaru and Gouenji were trying to master it, but the one who discovered the secret behind the technique was Kageno, to whom Ukishima gave the advice to get involved more in hissatsu techniques. Season 2 He, along with the other members of Inazuma Eleven, had a match against Gemini Storm, but because they lost, the school was destroyed. He later watched the match between Raimon and Dark Emperors and started to cheer for them along with everybody who was watching the match. Season 3 He was present at Raimon's graduation ceremony. He was seen after Kageno received his diploma. Game appearance Character avatar Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu Anime only * * * |Inazuma Eleven 2| Raimon OB form * * * * Young form * * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| Normal form * * * * Young form * * * * }} Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Young Inazuma' (young form) ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Another Colors' (young form) *'Young Inazuma''' (young form) Trivia *Ukishima bears a lot of resemblances to Kageno Jin, both in appearance and in personality. **His hairstyle in the anime is a bit similar to Kageno Jin. Navigation Category:Original series characters